


Death and the Mermaid

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Babies, Biting, Blood, Creampie, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mermaid Reader, Mermaid Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Teratophilia, Violence, mermaid/human babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Reaper visits the beach one day and makes a friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is one of my first overwatch x monster!reader fics, this one is basically finished, and I have at least two other's planned. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, cause this was so fun to write lol.

Reaper used to love the ocean, he remembers going to the beach with his family. His mom would insist on putting sunscreen on him and any other children who came, even though they were dark. He would complain but the sooner the lotion was on, the sooner he could get in the water. He faintly remembered being a young man and showing off to the girls on the beach. He remembered him and his friends flirting and the soft giggles from the shy girls. He had a faint memory of having sex with someone on the beach, he couldn’t remember who it was. He could faintly hear the moans and whispers of his name. But that was years ago. That was another life.

The masked man stood in silence and watched the waves and the slowly setting sun, the ocean was calm and a warm breeze was blowing, his coat fluttering behind him. After everything that has happened in his life, the ocean stayed the same. Humanity changes yet the ocean stays the same. The tides come in and go out, the waves continue to beat against the sand. It doesn’t change.

He didn’t feel like he belonged on the beach, not in leather and combat boots and body armor. Before he knew it, he removed his leather coat, his gloves, his boots and rolled his pants up. He stepped into the water, it was warm on his cool skin. He had time before he would have to go back to base. Akande and the others wouldn’t miss him, in fact not many tried to bother him while he was away. The only one who would follow him was Sombra, but she knew when he needed his space. Right now, he just wanted to be alone.  
He watched the smoke coming off his legs mix in the water, it looked weird. It reminded him of ink dropped into water. The smoke got caught in the receding water, but it didn’t go far, it couldn’t go far. He put his hand in the water and smiled softly, the water was warm. It felt so nice. He felt like a child again, playing in the water. He had an idea to find some shells.

From his bent over position, he felt a tingle on the back of his neck, someone was watching him. He felt vulnerable and stood up quickly, he glanced around for the threat but saw no one. The beach was empty, his stuff still laid out neatly in a pile. He glanced back to the ocean, out just pass the waves he saw what looked like the top of head. It disappeared as quick as he saw it.

Reaper shook his head and left the water. As he was pulling his boots, he heard a loud splash and saw the glimmer of a blue tail in the setting sun. Reaper had never seen anything like that before, what kind of fish was that? He made his way off the beach and back to the base, but the entire time he could feel someone watching him.

He came back to the beach the next day, he sat on the sand and watched to see if he could see that figure or that blue tail again. His boots and gloves were off and his pants were already rolled up. The sun was close to setting when he heard a splash, he stood up and went in the water. He was scanning the water for anything, anyone. He saw the figure appear again, he couldn’t make out their features but they were watching him. He didn’t know what to do, so he waved. He felt stupid until they waved back, then they vanished back beneath the water.

He was annoyed with whoever this was, he needed to know who was watching him and why. If it was Sombra, he might just actually kill her. He turned into his smoke form and traveled out over the ocean, he went just past the waves. Looking down into the water he glimpsed that blue tail again, it was swimming fast. Faster than anything he’s ever seen. He tried to follow the fish, but he lost them. He cursed to himself and continued looking for the creature. When he heard a splash behind him, he turned around and found himself looking at a you. You were a woman, yet you weren’t human.

Your hair was dark and long, it floated in the water and around you like a halo. Your skin was a blueish color with purple highlights going down her body, your face was human except when you blinked you had an extra eyelid. Your eyes were dark, no noticeable pupil or iris. You tilted your head up at Reaper like you were confused with the cloud smoke above your head. Reaper allowed his upper body to be revealed, he expected you to run- or swim- away in fear, but you got a look of wonder on your face. Your hand reached out to touch his mask, he noticed the claws on the end of her fingers, then he noticed the webbing between them.

You touched his mask and removed it, you looked even more surprised that he had a human face. Your fingers traced his cheek, the black smoke coming off his face slowly. You touched his facial hair and traced his lips. You looked up at him in awe, when you gave him a grin he couldn’t help but smirk back. Your teeth were sharp, where your canine teeth would be, those teeth were longer and thicker. You were clearly a predator.

When Reaper headed back to the shore, you followed. He was surprised when he saw you sitting in the classic mermaid pose on the wet sand, your long tail would be partially covered by the ocean water than it would be revealed again. You’re beautiful, Reaper thought.

Reaper couldn’t contain his curiosity, he slowly approached you and sat beside you. You watched him with dark eyes and what looked like an amused look on your face. The first thing Reaper noticed about you was your tail and the long dorsal fin on your back. Your tail was beautiful, a dark blue with hints of purple. The end of your tail reminded him of a dolphin’s tail, the fluke was long and a soft blue. Your dorsal fin looked pliable and it reminded Reaper of a wing. It was the same dark blue and purple as your tail, it started from below the base of your neck and went down to where your upper body met your tail. The fin flexed as he watched it and then settled against your back. He realized you could control it.

He noticed around your waist was a belt of some sort, he saw something that looked like a dagger hanging off it. His eyes traveled back to your front and he realized you have breasts, like that of a human woman. He quickly looked at your face, you were watching him intently. Reaper realized he still didn’t have his mask on.

“Does my bare body bother you?” you asked, your voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Your accent was odd but you spoke very clearly.

“You speak?”

“Yes, I’ve learned English from a fisherman and some Spanish from a sailor. Human languages are difficult. Does my body bother you?” you asked again. You blinked and he realized your eyes were a dark blue and the color blended in with your pupil.

“No, I’m just surprised you have, breasts like a human woman,” he said. He felt his face get warm. He didn’t know he could blush anymore.

“Well, I am what you call a mammal. My young, if I ever have any, will nurse from them. I also need oxygen, like whales or dolphins.”

“Really? Mermaids don’t have gills?” he asked. He glanced at your neck and you only gave him a smirk.

“Yes. And, some of the merfolk have gills, they can breathe underwater but they live further out at sea or deep in the ocean. They’re not always the friendliest, they prefer to live solitary lives.”

“Are… are you alone out here?” Reaper asked.

“Yes. I left my pod when I was younger,” you said.

“I can’t believe I’ve met a mermaid,” Reaper laughed. You made a clicking noise at the sound of his laugh.

“You’re different from the other human’s I’ve met,” you said, touching his cheek. You traced the scars on his face and watched the smoke coming off his body. Your skin felt strange against Reaper’s face, wet and rough at the same time.

“I’m not entirely human, not anymore,” he said. Reaper looked away from you and down to the sand, his dark eyes grew sad. You wondered what happened to him.

“It’s alright, I’m not entirely human either,” you said with a smile, your sharp teeth flashing. You slapped your tail against the water, causing a splash. Reaper gave you a smile and looked back at you.

You both sat together in silence and watched the sun set. The sky was pink and orange, it was beautiful. Reaper thought how beautiful you looked in the setting sun, you both stood out on the beach. You, with your blue and purple hues and fish parts, while he looked like death on a vacation with smoke coming off his body.

The sound of a phone going off ruined the moment. You jumped and let out a surprised noise while Reaper growled and pulled out his phone. He had a message from Sombra telling him he’s needed back at their base. Reaper shoved the phone back in his pocket and looked at you. You were looking at his pocket with wide eyes.

“Is that a phone? I’ve never seen a working one. All the ones I’ve found have been broken from the sea water,” you said in awe.

“Yes, it is. Look, I need to go,” Reaper said.

“Alright. What’s your name? Do you have a name?” you asked quickly grabbing his arm.

“Gabriel… Call me Gabe.”

“Gabe. My mer name is hard for humans to say, it’s just some growls and hisses. But the English man called me Sapphire.”

“Sapphire. It fits you. Will you be here tomorrow?” Gabe asked nervously. Why was he so nervous?

“Yes, I live here. I’m always here,” you said. You motioned out to the ocean with a hand.

“Until tomorrow then. Bye Sapphire.”

“Bye Gabe,” you said.

Gabe turned away and grabbed his stuff, he pulled on his boots and gloves, behind him he heard a splash. Looking back, he saw you were gone. He glanced to the ocean and he saw a head floating on the surface of the water, just beyond the waves. He waved, and you waved back. You dove back under the water, your dark blue tail appeared briefly and then you were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gabriel grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! Hope you all enjoy this, and the next part will have smut in it! Thank you for the kudos and comments everyone!

Gabe returned the next day, and every day after, to see you at the beach. You always smiled when you saw him, and he always smiled behind his mask at the sight of you. He would remove his mask, coat, boots, and gloves and sit with you on the sand on stand in the water while you sat in it. He began bringing some shorts so he could sit close to the water with you.

You asked him about his life and what he did, he always seemed hesitant to answer you. All he said was that he was once a soldier and now he does stuff on the side. You often played with the Talon symbol on his waist, but he didn’t like talking about the symbol. Or the red cylinder things that hung on his belt and chest. You enjoyed playing with his phone, he even downloaded a few games that you found intriguing and fun. He smiled at the trills and clicks you gave out and the way your tail would slap against the wet sand, when you got excited or annoyed your dorsal fin would flare out. In turn, he asked you about your life and what it was like in the ocean. 

“The ocean can be a lonely place. I never expected to be alone, merfolk like me are not solitary creatures, but I left my pod when I younger.”

“Why?”

“I was young and foolish. I was angry they kept telling me to stop visiting the fisherman. They warned me of the dangers of humans, but the fisherman did the same. He was kind and dismissed the rumors around his small town about my pod existing. I left my pod after he died,” you said softly.

“I’m sorry,” Gabe said.

“It’s ok. After I left my pod; I traveled along coasts for a long time. I meant the Spanish sailor followed his ship across the ocean and back again. Every night he would speak to me in Spanish and broken English. His ship kept me safe. I was heartbroken when he told me he was no longer going to be a sailor and he was going home to his wife.”

“Why were you sad? Did you love him?” Gabe asked. You gave him a look.

“Not all mermaid’s fall in love with humans. He was my friend. And I didn’t want to be alone again, when he left I was alone. You’re the first human I’ve spoken to in many years.”  
You both grew quiet, you looked out to the ocean and sighed. You smacked your tail softly against the sand and your dorsal fin sagged a little more than usual.

“That knife on the belt, what is it?” Gabe asked.

You turned and pulled the knife out of its sheath. Gabe’s eyes went wide when he saw it wasn’t a knife but a very large tooth. He could tell you kept it sharpened and had flattened down part of it to make a handle. Reaper took it and marveled at the size.

“What is this from?”

“Something that died long ago. I saved a deep-sea merman sometime back and he gave me this as a thank you,” you said.

“How did you save him?”

“He got stuck in a net and was struggling to move. Those merfolks have gills, and if they stop moving they won’t be able to breath. I grabbed the net and kept him moving as I undid it. I thought he was going to kill me after, but he swam off and brought me this.”

“How did you find him?”

“I was hunting and I heard his call for help. If he was any deeper in the ocean, I wouldn’t have been able to help him. But I’ve used this ever since.”

“I don’t want to know what this came from,” Gabe said. He handed you the tooth and you sheathed it.

“You humans aren’t the only dangerous things in this world,” you said with a smirk.

It was those times with you that Gabe felt, normal. He learned so much about your kind and you learned much about him. He learned the cave you slept in had a constant supply of oxygen and that’s where you hid your treasure. He learned you enjoyed eating sharks, but with the way human’s hunt them you had to stop. He learned you played with a pod of dolphins that shared your territory. You learned about cars and human things like television and how humans lived in square homes. You learned Gabe enjoyed eating spicy food, he explained it made your tongue burn and tingle. You made a face at that description.

He even started swimming with you. He was in awe of how you swam. You moved in beautiful fluid motions, your dorsal fin would help you change your direction. He loved the way your hair floated around you when you both were underwater. You were beautiful, hauntingly and inhumanly beautiful. This was your domain, it made Gabe a bit nervous when you would circle him and flash him a toothy grin, but he trusted you would not kill him. Gabriel always thought himself to be a strong swimmer, yet watching you swim with such ease made him feel inadequate. Even with the chemicals from the SEP he couldn’t keep up with you.

“You move funny in the water Gabriel,” you told him. You were lazily circling him as he was treading the water, the way he moved his arms and legs was loud and messy. He chased away all the fish.

“It’s how humans swim.”

“It’s silly and loud. Your thrashing scares away the fish, and you’re so slow,” you said. He only raised an eyebrow at you. After this, you told him to hold you and you propelled the both of you through the water. You motioned to a rocky area along the beach and told him your cave was in those rocks.

When he was shirtless, you marveled at his body as much as he marveled at yours. The scars and the smoke, he was clearly a predator like you. You enjoyed touching the smoke in the water it reminded you of the ink an octopus released. You liked touching the hair on his chest and stomach, you let out a happy clicking noise every time. The hair on is legs was thick, but you couldn’t go beyond his knees. Your clawed hand went too high one day and he jerked away, yet he wouldn’t say why. You figured it was a human thing.

Soon the friendly laughs and conversations turned into something more. You began sitting closer to Gabe, and he always had his hand on you. Whether it was your hand or your tail, he always had his hand on you. You were soon flopping your tail down on his lap and he would touch the skin on of your tail or the dorsal fin on your back.  
Gabe began bringing you things he thought you would like and enjoy seeing. He brought you human music which had you clicking along with it one day. When Gabe danced for you, you let out several happy clicks and slapped your tail on the ground. He picked you up and held you to his body and began swaying with you against him. The noises you were letting out made the man smile.

Another day he brought a brush and brushed through your hair, you let out a trill when you found your hair to be soft instead of the usual tangles. He saw your ears for the first time that day, they were long and pointy. He couldn’t help but touch them, you let out a laugh and moved away. When he braided your dark hair, you touched the braid and smiled at him.

“Where’s your hair?” you asked. You ran your hands over his buzzed hair, it was soft and felt funny under your hands.

“I keep it cute short.”

“Why?”

“It’s easier for me to manage,” Gabe said.

“I like this hair here. Male mers don’t have hair here or on the rest of their bodies,” you said. You touched the hair on his face and marveled at how it felt. In fact, you liked all the hair on his body. The hair on his chest, stomach, and his legs. It was fascinating and beautiful. You still wondered why you couldn’t touch him above his knees, but when you asked Gabe he only blushed and shrugged.

After that, you began bringing him things. Shells, sea glass, rocks, and things you found in the ocean, he treasured everything you gave him. You even had a collection of things you didn’t understand from the human world. One of the things you brought was metal and rusted, Gabe’s eyes went wide when he saw it. He took it and touched the rust and barnacles growing on the sides.

“What is it?”

“A gun,” he said.

“What’s that?”

“It’s… it’s a weapon human’s use. They’re useless in water, the gunpowder gets wet and they start to rust. This one is useless now,” Gabe said.

“Ohhh I remember the other human’s telling me about these. I was always more worried about those harpoons or fishing nets. It doesn’t look dangerous, only heavy and broken,” you said.

“Well, a gun shoots something called a bullet. And a bullet can penetrate water, and might be able to hurt you. They’re still dangerous. Very dangerous. Sapphire?”

“Yes?” you asked. Gabe still had the gun in his hand, and he had a worried look on his face. You reached for his hand.

“If you see people come here with these things, people that aren’t me, don’t reveal yourself. In fact, get as far away as you can. Will you do that for me? Please?” Gabe asked. The look in his face made your dorsal fin rise and you let out a nervous clicking noise.

“Yes. I don’t just reveal myself to groups of people. Why would people come here?”

“They won’t. It’s just… don’t worry about it. I know how cruel people can be. And I don’t want you to get hurt. I would… would be in so much pain if I lost you,” Gabe said. He dropped the gun on the sand and took your hand.

“You better not get hurt either Gabe. I care about you greatly,” you said. You squeezed his hand and scooted closer to him.

“I won’t, I promise.”

It was almost a month later when you kissed him. That day he stayed longer with you and told you he wouldn’t be able to see you for a while after this. You kissed his cheek and you thought you upset him. In the setting sun, his face got darker than usual and his eyes went wide.

You were beginning to apologize when he kissed you on the lips. His hands were on the side of your face. You kissed him back and touched his face gently. You tasted like the ocean, and thankfully not like fish, and he tasted like something strong and sweet. You didn’t know the taste. When he pulled away you touched your lips and let out a clicking noise.

“Do you know what that means?” he asked you.

“Yes. I’ve seen human’s mating before on the beaches, and my kind do something similar when we’re interested in someone,” you said. Gabe saw your cheeks grow darker, he smiled when he realized you were blushing.

“Really?”

“Yes. Can… we kiss again?” you asked.

“Yes.”

You leaned forward and kissed Gabe. His hand wrapped around your waist and his other hand cupped the back of your head, your dorsal fin twitched. You touched his face and touched his chest, through his shirt you could feel how firm he was. When he nibbled your lip, you let out a soft trill.

“You taste like the ocean,” he said softly when he pulled away.

“You bit my lip. Human’s bit their mates too?” you asked, you were breathing hard. Gabe blushed when you used the word mate.

“Well, some like to be bitten, yes.”

“Your teeth are flat and unable to do damage. How do you leave a mark?” you asked. You pulled up his lip and narrowed your eyes at his teeth.

“A mark?” he asked once he pulled away your fingers.

“When my kind mate, we bite our mates and leave a scar. It shows other’s we have a mate, and it gives our mates something to be proud of. Do human’s not do that?”

“We leave marks, but not with the intention to create a scar.”

“Will you show me these marks you leave?”

“Yes, I will,” Gabe said. He leaned forward and kissed your neck softly, you let out a noise as you felt how his facial hair rub against you skin. It felt weird. His arms wrapped around your body, one was around your waist and the other moved your head to the side. When you felt him bite you, you let out what sounded like a moan mixed with a growl.

“Aww that feels good,” you growled. Gabe chuckled against your skin and bit you harder, he began sucking against your skin. You grabbed his shoulders, your nails dug into his back and you slammed your tail against the wet sand. The noises you were making was turning Gabriel on, all of you was turning him on.

When Gabriel pulled away, he smirked when he saw the dark mark on your skin. Your blue skin was darker in that spot, and he made sure to dig his teeth in the skin to draw blood. Your blood was coppery and there was another taste he couldn’t place. You touched your neck and saw several red blood spots on your finger-tips. You looked up at him and smiled a toothy grin up at the man, he gave you a smug look.

“Can… I mark you?”

“When I come back to you, I’ll let you mark me. We can do more then, if you want,” he said. Gabe touched your face and kissed your lips.

“I look forward to it,” You said.

Gabe left you when the moon came up, he kissed every part of your body and left dark marks along your body. He played with your nipples and the noise you let out went straight to his cock, when he bit down you clung to him tightly. Your nails dug into his back and shoulders, you manage to shred the back of his shirt, he let out a growl that didn’t sound human when you broke the skin. But he told you not to stop scratching him. As he kissed and sucked your skin, more smoke was coming off him than usual.

Gabe left you with a shredded shirt, but you were amazed when you saw the scratches were healed. You saw dried blood on the back his shirt and his skin, his blood was on your fingers. He kissed your lips and promised to return to you. He promised to come back to you. You watched him pull on his jacket and slid on his mask. You crawled back into the water and watched him leave the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Gabe to your cave and you both get closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe fucks the mermaid reader. That's all. And let me tell you, writing about a man fucking a mermaid was a challenge. But, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and everything in it. If fucking a mermaid isn't your thing, don't read it. Enjoy!

It’s been about a month since you last saw Gabriel, and your heart was heavy. Every day you waited for him at your spot on the beach, and every day he didn’t come. You went about your day, hunting fish and marking your territory and checking the boundaries for any other merfolk. Your life was lonely and empty again, it hurt you more than before. Each night, in your small cave, you would cry for him. You missed him so much.

You grew mournful when the dark marks on your body vanished, you cried when the last one on your neck vanished. You wish you had something to remind you of him, all you had was that metal thing he called a gun. But it was heavy and smelled like the sea, and he wasn’t of the sea. You had nothing to hold at night or fiddle with. Until the day you found a brush floating in the water, it had fallen off a boat. You grabbed it and spent every evening on the beach, brushing your hair. Waiting for Gabriel to come back.

The day he came back to you, you had just sat yourself down on the sand. You pulled out the brush and began brushing your hair. Gabe always did it better than you did, the way it felt when his hands went through your hair, the way he would touch the dorsal fin on your back, and the feeling of him touching your ears. He was afraid of hurting your fin or ears with the brush. You missed him greatly.

“You’re still as beautiful as I remember,” came a familiar voice behind you. You turned and there he was. Gabriel. He was dressed in a sweatshirt and his swim trunks, on his shoulder was a small bag.

“Gabriel,” you said happily. Your dorsal fin flared out and you slapped your tail against the sand happily.

“Hello mi amor,” Gabriel said. He set down his bag and approached you. He picked you up and spun you around in a circle. He kissed you deeply, you let out a chirping noise as you kissed him back. He dug his fingers into your skin and you ran your hands through his short hair and over his firm chest. You tasted like the sea and he tasted sweet.

“I missed you,” you said.

“I missed you too.”

You both held each other, your foreheads were pressed together. The setting sun set the perfect romantic setting. The kisses you both shared were soft and gentle, he touched your bare body and bit your lip. You ran your fingers over his arms and chest and through his short hair.

“Sapphire, every day I was away from you, I craved you. Will you mark me?” Gabe asked you.

“Yes. We should go to my cave, it isn’t deep. We can swim there and we’ll have privacy,” you said happily. Gabe nodded his head and pulled off his sweatshirt and stuffed it in his bag. He wondered what your cave would look like, he imagined something from that Disney movie with the mermaid. The last time he saw the movie was when he was a kid, he always enjoyed it.

You both got in the water and Gabe swam out past the waves, you made sure he got past them and was doing alright. For a human, he was a decent swimmer, but you were incredibly protective of him in the water. You were always checking for threats and making sure he was alright. Once you were sure he was alright and ready to continue, you kissed him again and took his hand.

You led him to the rocks you pointed out earlier. It was almost impossible to get over here on foot, the rocks were too slippery and the water could be rough. You held onto Gabe’s hand tightly when the current began to pull him away from you. the water would splash up and get him in the face, he spat out a mouthful of water and made a gross face.

“It isn’t deep. Hold onto me like before,” you said. You turned your back to Gabe and he draped his arms around your shoulders and held his hands tightly.

“I trust you mi amor,” Gabe said in your ear.

“I’m glad. It’s going to be dark briefly, but don’t worry. I have you. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

You dove beneath the water, with Gabe holding onto you. Gabe allowed his lower body to turn to smoke so you could swim faster and have more control. You kept a firm hand on Gabe’s arms around your shoulders. Gabe couldn’t see well underwater; the water was dark and the salt irritated his eyes. But he could make out an opening in the rocks ahead, fear seized his heart when you went into the opening. Darkness was all around, but before Gabe could panic, there was a soft purple glow. His eyes went wide when he saw the purple highlights on your body were glowing. You swam upwards through an opening, through the gloom of the water Gabe could see light above.

Gabe took a deep breath when he hit the air and you led him to the edge of a rock ledge. The room was glowing softly from the light above, there were several holes along the ceiling that allowed sunlight to enter. Gabe climbed onto the ledge and he pulled a towel from his bag, he dried himself off then laid out a blanket.

“Did you know I would bring you here?” you asked him. You were no longer glowing and you were sitting on the ledge.

“No. I was going to sleep on the beach with you tonight so I brought some stuff for myself and us. But, when you mentioned here I figured why not. At least we’ll be somewhere away from the risk of people seeing us,” Gabe said. He dried his body with a towel and laid down a blanket. You poked at it, Gabe quickly dried you off then motioned you on the blanket.

“So, this is your home?” Gabe examined the small cavern, the ceiling was about ten feet high but the walking space was narrow. If someone was claustrophobic they might be uncomfortable here. The cavern was surprisingly dry and warm, but he was sure it could get cold here at night.

“Yes. The holes above us provide sunlight and air for me, and when the moon is full, you’ll get moonlight streaming in here. I found this cave a while back and I’ve been here since. I keep all my treasures further back, want to see them?” You pointed behind him. There was stack of stuff that was clearly yours. He saw the gun and shells and what looked like jewelry and broken electronics. He wandered if this was a normal merfolk thing to do.

“The only treasure I want to be around, is you,” Gabe said. He gripped your chin and pulled you in for a kiss. You touched his chest and ran your fingers through the patch of hair on chest and down his body to the strip near his navel. He jolted away when you touched his lower stomach.

“What? Did that hurt?” you asked scared. Your dorsal fin flared out in fear and you let out a nervous trill.

“No, I’m just… I’m just ticklish there,” Gabe laughed. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot. I guess we don’t get ticklish. Do you have more of this hair? I really like it,” you said with a smile.

“I do have some more, I’ll show you in a bit. But when you mark me, what happens then?”

“Well, after my kind mark each other we… well I don’t know if humans have a different word. But we usually… mate,” you said. Your face got darker and you let out a nervous clicking noise.

“How do we do that? Human women have a vagina between their legs, but you don’t have legs. Do you have something else?” Gabe asked. He honestly had no idea how this would work, he hoped it would.

“Well, I have this slit here. A male merman would push himself in here, and you could push yourself there,” you pointed to a spot on the front of your tail. Gabe never noticed it before, but he saw your fingers separate what was in fact a slit. Gabe wandered if he could taste it, what did you taste like?

“When do I push myself in?”

“Well, when you’re aroused and when I’m wet with my own slick. Would you like to try?”

“Yes,” Gabriel said.

Gabe kissed you and pushed you down onto your back, making sure your dorsal fin wasn’t bent and you were comfortable on the blanket. Gabriel was above you, he touched your face and he kissed your mouth, you kissed his back and ran your hands across his chest. He was firm, muscle and covered in scars. He was a predator, maybe not like you, but he was dangerous. And you adored him.

You bit Gabe’s lip and he growled as your sharp teeth sunk into his lip. You took one of his hands and guided his fingers to your slit. He traced your slit and slowly dipped one finger into you, he growled when he felt how wet you were growing. Gabe moved to your neck and began sucking and biting your neck, you let out a loud clicking noise mixed with a growl. Your tail slapped against the rock outcropping you both were on and you drug your nails down Gabe’s back.

“Fuck, your nails turn me on,” he snarled into your neck. He began biting you harder, he moved his mouth all over your body, biting and sucking. He gripped your skin tightly and bit your nipples and sucked on your salty skin. He bit hard enough in certain spots to draw blood and you left scratches down his back. The growls that were coming from Gabriel were inhuman and the smoke that was billowing off him was fascinating.

Gabe moved his head further down your body until he was facing your slit, his fingers still buried within you. You were hot and tight, it felt like a human woman’s vagina, but your slick was thicker. Gabe pulled his fingers out and stuck his fingers in his mouth. You let out a hissing noise when you saw this, Gabe hummed when he tasted you.

“You’re salty mi amor, salty and all mine,” Gabe growled. Before you could reply Gabe ran his tongue along your opening. You let out a surprised noise that turned into growls and moans, Gabe slide his tongue and fingers inside you. Gabriel was once a sexual active man, he’s had long term girlfriends and a few one-night stands, yet you tasted and felt different than all of them. Your slick was thicker and had a hint of white in it.

Your noises were echoing slightly around the cave, and Gabriel’s cock was getting harder as time went on. When your muscles tightened suddenly and you arched your body and his name fell from your lips, he knew you cummed. Gabe pulled away from you slowly, he noticed your slit was coated in his spit and you slick, and you were open.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes. Help me up, can I mark you?” you said breathlessly.

“Yes.”

Gabe helped you sit up and you began kissing and nibbling his neck. You could see in the dying light in the cave, his dark eyes were now red and more smoke was coming off him. You ran your tongue over his neck and along his shoulder, he tasted like the salt from the sea and something sweet. You bit down where his shoulder and neck met, he growled and gripped your body tightly. You sunk your teeth further into his skin until you tasted his blood, you let out a growl as you tasted him. You released his shoulder and ran your tongue over the bite slowly, he tasted so good. 

You looked up at Gabe and saw he was breathing hard, his eyes were a piercing red and then you saw something poking up in his shorts. You tilted your head and gave him a confused look. Gabe took off his shorts and you saw what you knew was his cock. It was hard, the hair on his stomach met up with the hair around his cock. You wanted to touch his hair.

“Your penis is on your outside?” you asked. You licked away the rest of his blood from around your mouth, the taste lingered in your mouth.

“Yes.”

“Mermen have theirs inside. I’ve never been with another mer before. Have you been with another human?” you asked.

“Yes. But you’re my first mermaid.” He got back above you and kissed you deeply, Gabe could taste his blood in your mouth. The bit on his shoulder was throbbing but it would heal, and you would have to bite him again. And again. You could feel his cock against your stomach.

“Hopefully, you’re only mermaid?” you asked hopefully.

“You’re the only one I want. No other human or merfolk could compare to you. Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes. Just, push it in. I’m slick enough,” you said.

You watched as Gabe positioned himself above you. He straightened your body and straddled what would be your thighs. He pushed himself into you, you let out a moan and a clicking noise as he sunk himself further inside you. Gabe growled as he rolled his hips in and out of you. You kissed him and growled as he began to fuck you harder, your tail was twitching beneath him. He was stretching you in such a pleasant way, it was making you tremble and growl.

Gabe has had sex before, but this was different. Your insides were tight and the way it felt when you clamped down around him made him weak. He enjoyed watching you twitching and squirming beneath him, the way you growled and gasped. The feel of your claws digging into his back and the throbbing of his shoulder, it all turned him on. The sounds you made echoed off the walls, your moans and growls mixed in with those clicking noises you made. You were so beautiful.

“You’re so beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful creature?” Gabe growled.

You suddenly rolled him over and Gabe found himself on his back, he was still inside you. He gave you a surprised look and you barred your teeth at him playfully. He smirked at you and touched your face. You began moving your body in a way that felt like fucking heaven, Gabe leaned his head back and let out a long moan. You kissed him hard and bit him a second time on the chest, he wrapped his arms around your body and held you tight.

Both your growls and moans echoed in the cave, the moonlight was beginning to seep into the cave and your body was glowing softly. When you found your end, you let out a low screech and your tail was twitching wildly, your dorsal fin expanded and you trembled against him. Gabe thrust up into you a few more times and you felt him cum inside you. He growled and bit your neck harshly, you let out a moan and a few clicks when he bit down.

You laid on his chest for a while, until he helped you off and he pulled his soft cock out of you. You put your finger inside yourself, you gathered some of his cum mixed with your slick on your finger. You slowly put your finger in your mouth and tasted the mixture. Gabe watched you with wide eyes, you noticed his eyes were going back to their usual dark color.

“You taste salty,” you said with a smirk. Gabe pulled on his shorts and pulled out a few more blankets from his bag along with a lamp.

“Like the sea?” he teased. He laid down a couple more blankets and turned on the lamp. The small cavern was flooded with light and you played with the blankets.

“No. Not like the sea, it’s different. How do you heal like that?” you asked suddenly. Both bites on his body were now healed, there was dried blood on his shoulder and chest still but no bites. You noticed it before yet you were worried to upset him, so you never asked.

“It’s the smoke. It heals my wounds,” Gabe said.

“Ohh. I guess I’ll just have to mark you again,” you said with a shrug and a toothy grin.

“Oh, you will.”

You and Gabe snuggled on the blanket together. It was warm in your cave and soon you were asleep. Gabe pulled a blanket over you both, then shut off the lamp, you were glowing softly. You snuggled into his chest more and let out a soft sigh and a few clicks. He loved hearing those noises. Gabe soon fell asleep looking up at the ceiling of your cave, he could see a few stars through the hole of the cave.

The next morning you both woke up and Gabe pulled on his shorts and his sweatshirt. He left the bag and his blankets here for you. You swam back to the beach while Gabe turned into his smoke form and left your cave through the holes in the ceiling. You found him standing on the beach waiting for you.

“I’ll be here tomorrow night,” Gabe said. He kissed your lips softly.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” you replied.

You both kissed one last time, then he turned and left. You crawled back into the water and you followed Gabriel along the beach, just past the waves. You would breach the surface and let out a call to him, he couldn’t help but smile at you. He waved to you one last time before he got onto the street and then he was gone. You watched him go, then you went back to your cave. His smell lingered on the blankets there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel founds something horrible out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic is almost done. There's two more chapters left, and we'll be seeing a few more characters. Thank you everyone for the comments and the kudos, it means sooo much to me. Also, this is one of my first times writing Widowmaker, so I hope I can write her well. Hope you all enjoy this part!

For just over a year you and Gabriel have been together. You managed to fix up your cave so he’s comfortable and many nights he was there with you. He would usually leave in the mornings and you watched him go. Sometimes he would be gone for many days, and every night in your cave you thought of him. You knew he would come back to you, so you spent your time hunting and checking your boundaries and getting your cave comfortable. Every night you slept with one of his sweaters close to you. His smell lingered and you always wondered what human things he was doing.

You were happy. You had someone who you loved, and who you desired. Even if he was a human and had black mist floating off his body, he was yours. He told you his life, told you about the thing called Overwatch and his old friend Jack. He told you the mistake he made and how he ended up like this. He told you about two boys named Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada who were once like his own sons. He talked about a human woman named Ana and her daughter Fareeha. Then he went and fucked everything up. He told you everything about his life, and how you have made his life so much better.

Gabriel was the happiest he’s ever been in a long time, since before the fall. He had you, and sure you lived in a cave and ate fish raw and ate clams, but you were amazing. You’re beautiful and smart and you had a love for the world around you. You were inquisitive and you showed him the beauty of the world. You showed him things from the ocean he never thought existed.

“The world is full of beautiful things Gabriel. You humans get caught up in your problems that you forget what else is out here,” you told him one day.

“Not everything is beautiful Sapphire. Some things are ugly and horrible.”

“I’ve seen some monstrous things in the sea. Things the sea created and things humans have done. Yet, there are beautiful things. The merfolk with gills, monstrous with their teeth and beautiful with their bright lights and large eyes. Humans who slaughter whales and those who help push beached whales back into the ocean. Humans who mutilate sharks for their fins then throw them back in, and those who study and work on saving them. I’ve seen it all Gabriel. Even in the darkest places there is beauty,” you said. 

Beauty in the darkest places. He pondered over what you said. You had a simple view of the world, you had none of his human’s problems to bog you down. You didn’t worry about any organization called Talon or the remains of Overwatch. You didn’t worry about money or getting a promotion at work. No, your worries were different. You worried for the pod of dolphins in your territory. You worried about the crabs you watched and the seagulls who stole your clams. You worried about the human children who swam too far out. Your worries were much simpler, yet much more important than his.

Despite Gabriel being in love with you, he never breathed a word about you to anyone. You were his secret, he did not want to share you and he wanted to keep you safe. He knew Sombra suspected he was seeing someone, even Akande asked about it one day. Gabriel only scoffed and walked away from them both, yet Sombra lingered with a knowing look and a promise to find you. She imagined you were an old flame, a prostitute, or someone half his age. He could only smile behind his mask, knowing you were safe. No one could find you. No one, but him, your dolphins and the seagulls who stole your food.

It’s been several weeks since Gabriel last saw you. He carried a shell you gave him in his pocket and every night he would hold it and think of your body against him. He would remember the swimming sessions and how protective you were of him; a shark swam too close to him once and the way you reacted terrified the man. You slammed into you and flared your fin out and barred your teeth at it, the shark swam away quickly. Gabriel missed the clicks you would give off and the way your cool skin felt against his. The way you tasted and the noises you made as he made love to you, the way you marked him and the way you pouted when the bite healed. He missed watching the sky with you at night and you showing him the dolphins.

Gabriel returned from his mission earlier that day, and now he was getting ready to go see you. He was tired and grouchy, yet he only thought of your face and your toothy smile. All he had to do was head to his safe house and grab his gear then go see you. He couldn’t wait to talk to you and hear about the dolphins or the crabs you watched. He was going to tell you about snow and how it’s so cold it burns. He wished he could show you, but you weren’t exactly built for the cold.

Just as Gabe was getting ready to leave, he was called into a meeting room. Gabriel cursed his luck but headed to the meeting. Akande, Sombra, and Widowmaker were there, along with Moira. They all were sitting at a table and Gabriel briefly wondered what was going on, he just wanted to hurry and get to the ocean to see your face. This better not take too fucking long, he thought angrily.

“Gabriel, so good to see you. Now that we’re all here, I have something fascinating to show you,” Moira said. There was a glint in her eyes that made Gabriel curl his lip behind his mask.

“Make it quick, I have a place to be,” Sombra said. She sounded bored and was examining her nails. Widowmaker was looking off into space, a blank look on her face. Akande was on his communicator, clearly focused on something else.

“Of course. Follow me please,” the scientist said.

Gabriel followed the four to Moira’s lab. He hated going near here, the last time he trusted Moira he turned into this. The lab was large and in one corner was a wall of cages with rabbits in them. Poor things, he thought.

Moira opened a door within her lab. It was a large door that was locked with a keycode and he was sure only she could get in. Inside the room was a large thing that looked like a pool, it was about five feet tall and ten feet long. There was a dark plating over the front of it. There was equipment all over the room and a wall had a diagram of what could creature could be found in the ocean. It reminded him of something he used to see in his classroom as a kid. Gabriel frowned when he saw everything in the room. What was Moira up to?

“You have a pool in here Moira? And you’re not inviting us?” Sombra asked. She stood beside Gabriel but she was looking around the room with curious eyes. No doubt she was eager to try and hack into the equipment in the room.

“Oh, my dear Sombra, you do not want to be in there. Earlier this week I heard rumors of a creature I’ve been hunting and studying for many years. And I finally found one,” Moira said, a disturbing smile on her face. Gabriel frowned behind his mask and his heart dropped.

“What kind of creature?” Akande asked. He seemed interested yet wary. Widowmaker looked bored yet she was looking around the room. Gabriel wondered if she got a bad feeling from being in here, her eyes were cold yet he could see something else in her eyes.

“Allow me to show you.” Moira moved quickly and pulled a switch. The plating on the front of the tank moved and lights turned on in the bottom of the tank. Floating in the tank was you. 

You were swimming in circle, your dorsal fin was out and when you saw them you barred your teeth at them. Around your neck was a metal collar, attached to it was a chain. The chain was attached to the bottom of the tank. Your belt was missing along with your weapon. No, Gabriel thought. No.

“What the fuck is that?” Sombra yelled. Akande cursed and Widowmaker’s eyes went wide.

“This is a mermaid. I’ve been looking for them for years, and this one is young. It was easy luring her out, but a bit difficult keeping her under control. She did kill several of our agents. One with this,” Moira pulled out your knife, “And another she bit them in the neck and a third she tripped with her tail and he cracked his head. All died on the boat. Very messy.”

Gabriel approached the tank and you fixed your dark eyes on him. You went to the edge of the pool and popped your head out of the water. When Gabriel took a step too close to you, you hissed and swung out at him, your claws barely missed him. Gabriel jumped back, you glanced at the others and slowly sunk back into the pool.

“How did you find her?” Gabriel asked. His voice was blank and devoid of all emotion, yet his heart was pounding in his chest and his knees were weak.

“I had heard rumors of a mermaid at the nearby beach. All I had to do was take a boat out there and throw out some fishing nets. When we caught a dolphin calf she appeared and protected it. Mermaids are very protective of animals in the ocean. We pulled her into the boat and well… here she is. Apparently, someone is seen visiting her and disappearing into the ocean with her, but I haven’t figured out who it is yet. They’re going to be in for a surprise when she doesn’t show up to see them. I have agents waiting out on the beach for this person.” Moira said coldly. Gabriel knew she had a smug smile on her face.

“What are you going to do to her?” Akande asked. He was looking at you in awe and fear. You were swimming back and forth in the pool, the collar around your neck looked heavy and bothersome.

“Study her. I want to know how she works. Also, if I can harness her natural abilities, I might be able to apply it to our agents,” Moira said. Gabriel felt sick.

You settled on the bottom of the tank, your hair was floating around you and the look on your face was terrifying. Gabriel has never seen this side of you, like a caged animal. Even when that shark got to close to him that day you didn’t look like this. Sombra walked up to the tank and tapped on the glass. You barred your teeth at her.

“She kind of looks like you Amélia. Does she speak?” Sombra asked.

“No. Mermaids communicate with clicks and trills. When we caught her, she let out a loud screech, but I shocked her,” Moira said. She looked so smug.

You began to swim in circles again, then Gabriel saw the spot you had been electrocuted. It was on your side, it was red and looked like a burn. He felt sick, tears pricked his eyes and began to run down his cheeks.

The other’s talking around Gabriel faded out, all he saw was you. He remembered the nights in your cave, the way you held him as you slept. Then he imagined Moira experimenting on you. Cutting you open, injecting you with the stuff she gave him, turning you into Widow. He imagined your body giving out and you dying. He imagined you dying because of him. He imagined you dying in a pool when you were supposed to be in the ocean. He imagined never hearing you laugh or let out your clicks or holding you against him. No, he thought.

“Keep me posted about this Moira. If we can find more of her, we might be able to use them,” Akande said.

“I will. Let’s go, I need to go find some fish it might eat. I don’t want it dying on me,” Moira said.

You watched them leave, your eyes never left Gabriel. When the door closed and the lights went out, you floated to the bottom of the tank and cried. You screamed and pulled on the collar around your neck and pulled the chain at the bottom of the tank. You slammed your hands against the glass and sunk to the bottom of the tank in tears. You were left alone in the dark room, with only your purple highlights as the only light source. They were right, you thought, humans cannot be trusted.

When Gabriel left the lab, he didn’t know what to do. He knew he had to save you, he would die to save you. He floated to his room with that intent on his mind. Sombra must have known something was up because she followed him, Amélie close behind them both. The sniper wouldn’t admit it, but seeing that creature in the pool chained like that upset her. She didn’t know why.

“Gabe? You ok?” Sombra asked.

“No,” he said. She was caught off guard by his voice. Was he crying?

Sombra and Amélie followed Gabriel into his room and froze when he ripped off his mask. He turned to face the women, tears stained his cheeks. The only emotion they ever saw him show was anger and annoyance. Seeing him cry was an unsettling thing, even Amélie felt uncomfortable.

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sombra asked. 

“I… this is my fault. I need to help her.”

“Her? Who? Help who Gabriel?”

“Sapphire! Moira’s gonna… oh my god she’s going to hurt her,” Gabe said. He grabbed his guns and began to move. Amélie stopped him with a firm grip on his arm.

“Gabe, wait! The mermaid? You know her?” Sombra asked. Sombra turned Gabriel around to face her.

“Yes! I’ve been seeing her any time I can for the past year. I love her Sombra. I can’t let her die. This is all my fault, I didn’t know Moira knew about her kind. Oh god this is my fault. She’s going to die because of me. I can’t lose her,” Gabe sobbed. Sombra quickly pulled the man to her body, she ran her hands up and down his back. He dropped his guns and clung to Sombra tightly, his cries filled the room.

“We will help you. Moira will not harm another innocent creature,” Amélie said. She didn’t like seeing the tears on his face or that beautiful creature chained in the pool like that. It bothered her, and she didn’t know why.

“Gabe, we need help if we’re going to save your fish,” Sombra said.

“She isn’t a fish. She’s a mammal. She breathes air like us,” Gabe said.

“Ok well, we still need help. The three of us can’t get her out alone,” Sombra said. Amélie nodded her head in agreement.

“I know who I can call,” Gabe said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel saves you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright soo I'll admit, this part was a bit hard to write. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing fight scenes, but I hope you all enjoy this. There will be one more part after this, and I hope to have it out in a few days. Thank you everyone for the kudos and the comments, it means so much to me :)

You don’t know how long you’ve been in your cage before you saw Gabriel and the other humans. You kept replaying your capture in your mind every moment. The youngest dolphin got caught in the net, you sprung, or swam, into action and cut it free. Then something clamped around your neck and you were hauled up into a boat. You remember letting out a screech then being slammed hard onto the deck.

You remember fighting, the taste of human blood in your mouth and the sound of a skull cracking as it hit the deck. You remember the sound of a man choking on his blood and the way it felt as your knife sunk into another body. Then a searing pain and a woman talking then nothing. Just darkness.

You woke up with the chain around your neck and a woman with red hair and different colored eyes watching you. A smile on her face. You had faced down deep-sea creatures, with sharp teeth and cunning eyes, yet that look terrified you.

“I finally have one. And you’re so young,” she said. You watched her close the front of your tank and the lights shut off. Sometime later she came back with more people, and Gabriel.

Gabriel… No, that wasn’t your Gabriel. That was Reaper. Cold and distant with that mask on his face and the smell of blood and metal around him. He was never Gabriel, he was always Reaper. He was just waiting to trick you and give you to the red head. You wanted to ask him why? You wanted to scream at him, you wanted to go to your cave and throw away everything he gave you. You wished you never met the man. I should have listened to my pod, you thought.

The door to the room opened and the red-haired woman walked in. She was alone this time, in her arms was a large bag. She gave you a cold look, you narrowed your eyes at her. She sat the bag on a table and pulled out several packages of fish.

“I hope you like tilapia and salmon,” she said. She carried the chunks of fish to your tank and dropped them in. She gave you a smiled and turned away from you. You watched the whole tilapia float to the bottom of your tank. You ate clams, those were your favorite. The scent of dead and frozen fish invaded your mouth when you tasted the water.

Moira imagined you would eat it and be thankful for the food, after all without her you would starve in that tank. She hoped you would eat the fish and become compliant, after all, she didn’t want to make you suffer. She imagined you doing what she asked and her making even more wonderful discoveries to further humanity. What she didn’t expect was for a fish to hit her in the back of the head and you to be glaring at her.

“I go out and buy you food, and this is how you repay me? Fine, throw all the food out of the tank and starve. No one else has access to this room, so no one else will be here to feed you. Starve then, but when you’re on the brink of death, I will be the one to save you. Maybe then you’ll be thankful for my kindness,” Moira hissed. You let out a hiss at her and watched her leave the room, the fish still on the floor. 

You don’t know how long it’s been. You have no way to tell what time of day it was, you do not see the sun or the moon. You only see the white walls of the room and woman coming and going. You haven’t eaten in what felt like a week, and you were slowly dying. The last time you were this was hungry was when you first left your pod. The red-haired woman was becoming angrier when you refused to eat, you wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. You ignored her threats to take away your water and to force you to eat, you just wanted it to end.

You were floating on the top of the water starring up at the ceiling, when you heard loud popping noises and yells. You leaned against the edge of the pool and tilted your head at the noise. You were used to hearing squeals of pain and crying coming from the other room, but never those popping noises. It sounded like those things called fireworks you would see in the sky during human celebrations.

The door to your room opened and Gabriel walked in, two large guns in his hands, behind him was a man in a funny hat with a metal arm. The man in the hat froze when he saw you, his mouth hung open and he looked at Gabriel with a shocked look. From the other room, those popping sounds were louder and you could hear people shouting.

“Gabe, what the hell is that?” the man in the hat asked.

“Sapphire, are you ok?” Gabriel asked. He approached your tank, despite your heart begging to go to him, you moved away from the edge of the tank.

“No. Why are you here?” you growled.

“To save you. Sapphire, I didn’t tell anyone about us. If I knew she was hunting your kind I would never have gotten close to you. I’m so sorry.” He sounded so sincere and like he was on the verge of crying. 

“You’re here to save me?” you asked.

“Yes. You look so thin. Has she been starving you?” Gabe asked.

“No. I’m starving myself, I’ve been throwing the fish at her,” you said.

“You’ve been throwing fish at Moira? I already like you,” the man in the hat snorted.

“Sapphire, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Sapphire,” Gabe said. Jesse nodded to you then looked out the open door. The popping sound was loud and bothersome.

“He’s who you’ve talked about? He’s bigger than I imagined,” you said to Gabe.

“Well, I described him when he was twenty, he’s almost forty now.” 

“Reyes, how are we gonna get her out? She has a tail and is chained to the bottom of the tank,” Jesse asked.

“Drain the water. That switch there. She’s been threatening to do that to me since I’ve been refusing to eat,” you said. Gabriel moved quickly and began to drain the water. Jesse was peeking out the door and firing his gun, the sounds made you let out a nervous clicking noise.

“It’s alright, mi amor. I’m here,” Gabe said. When the water was drained Gabe climbed into the tank. He studied the chain and collar around your neck.

“Is there a key somewhere for this?” Jesse asked.

“I doubt it Jesse. We’ll have to shoot the chain. Sapphire, don’t move. I’m gonna shoot the chain, it’s going to be loud and might hurt your ears,” Gabe told you. You shook when he raised his shotgun and placed the barrel of the gun against the chain. The sounds made you jump and let out a shriek, you covered your ears and your fin raised.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. You’re free now mi amor,” Gabe told you. You gripped his jacket tightly and he scooped you up. He held you as he floated out of the tank, his smoke was touching your body gently and was calming you down.

“Ready to go boss?” Jesse asked.

“Yes. Cover us Jesse, please.”

“Way ahead of you.”

Gabe carried you out of the room behind Jesse, in the other room you saw the woman with purple hair firing her gun at Talon agents. Beside her was a tall man with a mask on his face and white hair, dancing among the Talon agents was what looked like one of those human inventions called Omnics.

“You got her! Good, let’s get the hell out of here,” Sombra said.

“Reyes, the hell is that?” the white-haired man asked.

“Shut it Morrison. Just clear a path so we can get out of here,” Gabe said. He sat you down beside the woman with purple hair. She handed you your tooth knife and gave you a wink. You gripped it tightly and held it to your chest.

“Already ahead of you Gabe,” the purple woman said. She vanished, only to appear near the Talon agents firing at them. The white-haired man began moving ahead, but he gave you one last look. 

“Sapphire, I’m going to help clear the area. Jesse will keep you safe,” Gabe told you.

“Gabe,” you whimpered.

“I’ll be back, I promise.” Gabe vanished and Jesse was watching you. You scooted yourself beneath a table and covered your ears, the sounds were becoming too much. And the smell of gunpowder and blood was bothering your noise.

“Hey, it’s ok darlin. Gabe will be back, and I won’t let anything to you,” Jesse said. You nodded your head at the man and gripped your knife tighter.

A puff of smoke behind Jesse caught your attention. Moira was behind him, an annoyed look on her face. She grabbed Jesse and threw him against the nearest wall. He let out a gasp and looked surprised.

“Well, it’s been a long time hasn’t it McCree?” she asked.

“Go to hell woman,” he spat. She did something with her hand you didn’t understand. This black smoke left her hand and connected with Jesse, he gasped out in pain and tried to move away. You crawled from beneath the table and sunk the tooth dagger into her thigh. The woman screamed and you pulled yourself up her body, you sunk your teeth into the back of her neck. She screamed and her blood flooded your mouth. Before you could do any more damage, someone pulled you off her back. You landed hard on the floor, a man in black was aiming his gun at you.

You swung your tail and hit him in the legs. He fell to the ground, his finger squeezed the trigger. The gun went off and you let out a shriek. Gabe was at your side instantly, you clutched your shoulder and cried. Your blood flowed down your chest and body, you growled and hissed in pain. You looked and saw Moira was gone, the man who shot you was dead on the floor, and the white-haired man was supporting Jesse.

“Reyes, bring her here,” the man called Morrison ordered. You then remembered Gabe’s old friend named Jack Morrison, you wondered if this is the same man. Gabe always described him as having hair the color of the sun.

“No. The bullet didn’t exit her shoulder, use the field on Jesse,” Gabe said. You watched as the other masked man threw down something and the area around Jesse and he began to glow. The life seemed to flow back into Jesse, and he sighed heavily.

“Reyes, room is clear. We need to move,” came a voice. You saw the omnic was talking and the purple woman was beside him.

“Alright Genji. Sombra, what is Amélie seeing?” Gabe asked.

“She says agents are moving in, but she’ll cover our escape,” Sombra said.

“Can you move kid?” Gabe asked Jesse.

“Yeah, I’m good. Your fish girl saved my ass,” Jesse said looking at you.

“I’m not a fish,” you said. You licked your mouth clean of Moira’s blood, it tasted coppery and something else. It reminded you of Gabe’s blood, but his was sweeter.  
Gabe picked you up and you all left the room. Sombra and the green and white omnic were leading the way, while Jesse and the white-haired man were bringing up the rear. You held your shoulder and groaned in pain.

“I’m sorry I tried to attack you,” you said.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m gonna get you out of here, the exit is ahead.”

“Then what? She knows where I lived, now I need to find a new home. That’s a lot harder than it is for humans,” you said.

“Jack knows a place you can go. It will be close to people, but they’ll keep you safe,” Gabe said. You only hummed in response and let out a sigh.

Sombra and Genji pushed opened a door and the sunlight blinded you for a moment. You hissed and closed your eyes, you could hear shouts and the sound of guns going off. When you opened your eyes, you saw the blue woman named Amélie standing outside some large human made thing. Genji and Sombra were already inside the thing.

Gabe stopped before he went inside. Jack and Jesse stopped and watched him. Gabe pulled off his mask and kissed you softly. You looked up into his eyes and knew he was going to do something stupid. You could just read his face.

“Sapphire, I need to make sure they never find you or your kind. I’m going back in,” he told you.

“Gabriel no,” you growled.

“Jesse and Jack here will take care of you. They’re good men,” Gabe said. He handed you to Jesse, the man held you tightly and made sure to watch your hurt shoulder, his metal arm was cold against your drying skin. You reached for Gabe but he just stepped back.

“No way Reyes,” Jack growled.

“Golden boy, I need to do this. They’ll never stop hunting her!” Gabe yelled at Jack.

“Fine. But you’re not going in alone. I’m coming with you,” Jack growled.

“Why?”

“Someone needs to watch your back,” Jack said simply. Gabe sighed but nodded his head.

“Gabe,” you said. 

“I’ll come back to you. I promise. I love you. Take care of her Jesse.” Gabe turned and floated back towards the building, Jack behind him. Jesse quickly entered the ship, over his shoulder you saw Gabe and the Jack vanish into the building, you whimpered in pain.

Jesse carried you into the drop ship and sat you in a tub of water. Inside was Amélie, Sombra, and the omnic man. Jesse wrapped your shoulder and was muttering to himself about a doctor needing to look at your arm. The omnic man, who was named Genji, handed you a bag full of clams.

“Gabe said you loved these,” Genji said. You took the beg but didn’t open it up. The fishy smell of clams made your stomach rumble, but you were worried for Gabe. You watched the water you were in become tainted with your blood, the red swirls reminded you of the smoke that came off Gabe.

“Hey, Gabe will be fine. He’s a tough old man, he’ll come back to you. I promise,” Jesse said. He took your hand and held it tightly, you nodded your head and squeezed his human hand back. You hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe sees you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it's done! I just want to thank everyone for the kudos and the kind comments. It means so much to me, thank you. I do have a few more overwatch x monster!reader fics planned, so keep an out for those. Thank you again everyone!

It’s been almost a year since Gabe last saw you. He ended up rejoining the recalled Overwatch and helped Jack and the others take down Talon. The only reason he did this was because of you. He needed to keep you safe. He heard from Jesse you were safe and you had relocated to the ocean right along Watchpoint Gibraltar.

Moira and Akande vanished, all records of them were gone. Amélie vanished, with Sombra’s help of course. Last, he heard about Sombra was that she busy trying to track down Moira and Akande and any other people who were leading Talon. Amélie became interested in you and left saying she wanted to find more creatures like you. Apparently, she heard rumors about some spider creature and she was going to investigate.

Today was the first day in a year Gabriel was going to see you. He was on the beach at Gibraltar, watching the water, he was so scared you would hate him. He was afraid you would hate him for leaving you and causing you to get hurt. If it wasn’t for him you would never have been caught.

“You don’t look like you belong down here,” came a voice behind Gabriel. He turned at saw Jesse, the man was wearing his usual cowboy outfit, including his gun on his side.

“Neither do you.”

“Yeah. You waiting for her?”

“Yeah. Does she hate me?” Gabriel asked.

“Ya kidding? She hasn’t stopped talking about you. She’s told me and a few others how you met and how you’re a terrible swimmer. Course, she thinks everyone’s a terrible swimmer,” Jesse snorted.

“Where is she?”

“Down below. Winston had a special area made for her, there’s a huge glass window that gives us a view of the ocean. There’s a large pool that connects right to the ocean so she can come and go as she please. Course, she hasn’t left that area for a few months now thought,” Jesse said. He scratched his chin and glanced at Gabe.

“Why?”

“Come on. You’ll see,” Jesse said.

Gabriel followed Jesse into the base. He earned a few glares from the people who recognized him. He wasn’t in his Talon outfit, he was just wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Gabriel didn’t care who saw him though, he only cared about seeing you. Jesse took Gabriel down in an elevator and they were in a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door, Jesse punched in a number.

“Password is your birthday,” Jesse said.

“You remember my birthday?”

“Yup. Sapph says I’m sentimental.”

Stepping into the room, the first thing Gabe noticed was the furthest wall. It was indeed glass. The dark ocean water was an unsettling thing to look at, almost like starring into the void. Despite the ominous glass wall, the room was warm. The next thing he noticed was soft music playing in the room, and an even softer voice was singing.

Jesse took Gabe down some stairs and he saw a pool. On the edge of the pool was Genji, floating on their back in the pool was you. Laying against your chest were two babies. Gabriel froze when he saw you holding the two. If you both knew he was there, you didn’t react.

“When will they begin swimming?” Genji asked you. You stopped singing and glanced at the cyborg.

“I don’t know. I hope when they start walking. I don’t know when that will be though,” you said.

“Hey Sapph, someone’s here to see you,” Jesse announced. Genji turned to the two men, Genji gave Gabe a smiled and winked. Sapphire leaned forward and was floating upright in the water, clasped to her chest were the babies. 

“Gabe,” you said. The children were halfway in the water, their small hands were wrapped around your hair and they let out an annoyed noise when you moved. 

“I’ll go. It’s nice seeing you again Gabe,” Genji said. The cyborg left the room, but Jesse lingered in the back.

“Sapphire, are those…” Gabe started.

“Yes. They’re your children,” you said. You motioned for him to take one, he picked up the small boy and cradled him against his chest. The baby was wet from the waist down, he was wearing some type of water proof diaper. You held the other baby in your arm and pulled yourself up onto the edge of the pool.

The children both looked more human than mer. Both had legs, feet and ten cute little toes. Both have Gabe’s dark black hair, and what looked like his nose. They were the same skin tone as him. When they opened their eyes though, he recognized those inhumanely dark eyes. They both had webbing between their fingers and their toes, and going down their backs was what felt a small dorsal fin. He examined the beginning of the fin and saw what looked like a hint of blue.

“You were pregnant,” Gabe said. He looked down at the small boy in his arms, he remembered you starving yourself and getting shot. He remembered you being electrocuted and the pain you went through. You could have lost them, he thought.

“Yes. I didn’t know until the blonde doctor told me. She got me healthy, and she helped me deliver them. Gabe, don’t dwell on what could have happened, cause they’re healthy and safe. We all are,” you said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know if you would come back. I… I’m sorry but I had to protect them. If Moira found out…” you began. Gabe sat beside you and nodded his head. He took your hand and squeezed it tightly.

“How old are they?”

“Four months. I carried them until the beginning of the eighth month then the doctor did something where she cut me open to bring the babies out.” You motioned to your lower abdomen where he saw a bright scar. “We were worried I wouldn’t be able to deliver them. Mer children tend to be born small, but they can swim immediately and they have their eyes opened. They also grow very fast,” you said.

“Do they have names?”

“Yes. The girl is Maria, and the boy is Mark. Jesse helped me come up with the names. Do you like them?” you asked.

“Yes. Yes, I… I love them,” Gabe said. He turned to you and you saw he was crying. You leaned against him and kissed his cheek.

“I’m so sorry. If I knew you were pregnant I wouldn’t have left. I’m so sorry,” Gabe said.

“You would still have gone, you would have wanted to keep us safe. And we are. We’re safe because of you. Angela and Ana come down every day and examined the children. Jesse and Genji help with changing them and putting them to sleep in their beds. Everyone has been a huge help,” you said.

The babies began to let out cries and you began to breast feed them. Gabe smiled as he watched, you looked so happy and peaceful. He noticed the bullet wound scar on your shoulder and the scar from the taser. Gabe frowned when he saw them, the thought of something else happening to you or the twins made him scared. But the happy look on your face made him smile again.

“They’re so helpless,” you said.

“Aren’t all babies helpless?” 

“Not mer children. They’re born being able to swim and knowing not to breath underwater. Human children are stupid, I wonder if they got any human stupidity in them.”

“Probably. You had them in the water with you though.”

“Only their legs. They’ve been kicking in the water and they move me around the pool. Jesse’s going to buy thing that goes around their necks and helps them float in water,” you said. Gabe nodded his head and watched as you breast fed both children.

“Ahhh you four are so cute,” Jesse said. He was wiping his eyes and had a silly smile on his face.

“Why are you still here?” Gabe growled.

“I’m the auntie. I ain’t leaving,” Jesse scoffed.

“Auntie?” Gabe asked.

“Jesse learned a lot about dolphin births, because he thought a dolphin meant a mermaid. He learned that sometimes another dolphin will help the mother and be at her side. Human’s call those dolphin’s auntie’s and he began calling himself that. He only allows a few people in here to see us. He’s very serious about it,” you laughed.

“So, my kids will call you Auntie Jesse?” Gabe asked the cowboy.

“They can call me whatever they want.”

“Even ingrate?” Gabe asked with a smirk.

“Very funny. Because of that, you get to burp them,” Jesse said. He threw a towel to Gabe.

When the two were done eating, Gabe burped them and Jesse showed them where they slept. They had their own room that was painted a soft blue. Two bassinets were in the room, along with a bunch of ocean decorations. Gabe laid them down in the beds and watched them as they slept. Once they were asleep, Jesse left the room and went back up top. Gabe sat beside you on the edge of the pool and held your hand.

“We have our own room,” you told Gabe.

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s next to the twin’s room.” Gabe picked you up and carried you into the room. Inside the room was a large bed with the blankets and some of the trinkets from your old cave. On the bed was a sweater that Gabe left for you. He smiled as he sat you down.

“Have you been sleeping in here?” Gabe asked.

“Yes. I was crawling in here, but I scared Jesse one day so he carries me in and out of here. Or Genji does,” you shrugged. Gabe sat beside you and grasped your webbed hand.

“I’ve missed you,” you said to Gabe.

“I’ve missed you too. I’m never leaving you or the kids again. No one will hurt you or them, ever again,” Gabe said. He kissed you roughly and held you close.

 

Later that night, you went out on a hunt and Gabe put the babies down for bed. He spent a long time watching them sleep. He wondered if they would have his smoke ability. He was so glad Moira didn’t know you were pregnant or know he was your mate. He shook his head as he imagined all the horrible things Talon and she would do to them. He kissed both babies on the head and headed back to the main area.

“Howdy boss,” Jesse said. He was sitting at a table drinking a beer.

“I’m not your boss,” Gabe scoffed. He sat beside Jesse and took his beer, Jesse gave him an annoyed look.

“I know. Just a habit. You’re gonna stay with them, right?”

“Of course!” Gabe snapped.

“Good. Those little ones are precious to me, but they need their dad. Especially their dad who can turn into smoke, cause I’m willing to bet they’ll develop that power.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. But they’ll have you to help them,” Jesse said.

Both men sat in silence for a while. Gabe was sipping the beer and Jesse cracked opened a new one. It felt so weird sitting across from someone who he once thought of as his son who then became his enemy. Despite all the shit Gabe did, Jesse was still there for him. He not only helped free you, but he watched out for you and cared for the babies. Gabe had to admit, he missed Jesse. 

“It’s nice having you back Gabe,” Jesse said.

“Yeah. It’s weird being here.”

“I know. Sapphire missed you a lot. I’m glad you found someone, even if they’re a mermaid and eat raw fish.”

“You jealous?”

“Only jealous your ugly mug got someone before me,” Jesse scoffed. Gabe glanced at him and smirked at the grinning cowboy. Gabe remembered when they were younger and Jesse was just a kid, he remembered Jesse and Genji fighting and the cowboy’s grin.

There was splash and you appeared from the pool. You sat on the edge of the pool and waved at both men. Gabe noticed you had a new dagger off your waist. He also noticed the way your stomach looked, no doubt you had eaten well that night.

“Good hunting?” Jesse asked you.

“Yes. Oh, there’s a pod of dolphins out there. I was swimming with them and then we saw a few whales. I always forget how giant they are. Also, there’s another mermaid out there. One of the ones with gills, I marked my boundaries and made it known I have children. She replied she was protecting her eggs. I don’t think she’ll be a problem,” you said.

“Be careful Sapph. Anyways, I’m heading up top. Gonna go to bed, night you two,” Jesse said. He left you and Gabe alone. You grinned a toothy grin at Gabe and he only smirked back at you.

Gabe picked you up and carried you back to your shared room. He sat you on the bed and you chirped when he pulled off his clothes and pulled on his night clothes. He brushed your hair and braided it, the smell of salt water was strong. You played with you braid then you laid down, and soon you were asleep. Gabe kissed your cheek and pulled you close, the smell of salt water in his nose and the coolness of your body against his. He pulled you closer and the soft clicking noise you let out made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
